


Turn up the light

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: *宜嘉/Markson*捆绑√马眼调教√
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	Turn up the light

当天气真正寒冷下来，短短一年又将要步入尾声。2019年实在算不上太平，王嘉尔坐在落地窗前，静静地俯瞰灯火通明的街。

他已许久没有回家了。

往年的圣诞，哪怕自己被工作所累，爸妈也会适时打来视讯，给他看看街头巷尾的应景装饰，再聊聊平安夜那顿美味丰盛的大餐。不过王嘉尔转念又想，如此混乱动荡的时节，他能吃穿不愁安稳度日就不错了。至于别的，全仰仗运道。

“嘀——”

没等他伤怀多久，门口传来开锁的声响，他自然应声望去。

“我回来了。”

那人打了招呼，将手里的东西放在鞋柜上，踩着双拖鞋踱了过来。王嘉尔没听见熟悉的狗叫声，还向他身后扫了眼。

“我把Milo寄养了两天，它晚上有些吵。”

王嘉尔觉浅，即便关上房门，小狗跑跳的动静依然会扰他安眠。这些段宜恩都看在眼里，得了空就把Milo送去宠物店托管。家里没了闹腾的宠物，顿时安静不少。段宜恩自觉做了件体贴的事情，便趁机卖乖，要向王嘉尔讨点甜头。

“别闹。”

眼看段宜恩的脸即将凑到跟前，王嘉尔抬手推拒，竟也轻易阻止了他继续靠近。

“去把窗帘拉上。”

作为艺人，基本的防范意识得有。这套房子是段宜恩租的，住了一段时间，周边可能早就被私生摸熟了。段宜恩被他这么提醒，顿时想起最近时常在楼下撞见的几张熟面孔，心里又动起了搬家的念头。

窗帘拉上以后，室内光线陡然昏暗了。没了顾忌，王嘉尔变得主动起来，甚至在接吻中先一步伸出舌尖撩拨。段宜恩站在他身前，俯身揽住他的肩，强势地将他抵上椅背，唇齿却是温柔轻缓地回应着他的勾缠。

吻着吻着，王嘉尔逐渐败下阵来，被动地跟上段宜恩侵入自己的步伐。他的舌根有些麻痒，呼吸也变得急促，可他仍不愿认输。

最后还是段宜恩主动退让，在王嘉尔疑惑的目光中松开了他，反而转身向玄关走去。经过刚才的长吻，王嘉尔有几分情动。他本想追过去看看，但敌不过腰间酥痒，前边也慢悠悠地充血鼓胀。

“你坐着别动。”

段宜恩拎了袋花花绿绿的玩具放到地上，落地时夹杂着铃铛的轻响。王嘉尔粗略瞥了一眼，发现里头大多是装点圣诞树用的饰物，红绿相间的，不少还绑着金银丝带，精致得很。他没明白段宜恩为何在此时把这些玩意儿拿出来，因为家里唯一称得上“大型植物”的，姑且只有主卧的那株仙人掌。

不过段宜恩没有给他深究的机会，很快便又压了过来，侵占了他百分之百的注意力。在王嘉尔的配合下，段宜恩轻而易举得褪下他全身的衣物，就连内裤都没剩下。意乱情迷之际，清脆的铃铛声突然响起，王嘉尔顿觉胸口一凉，低头一看，是枚姜饼人造型的乳夹。

“嘶……好痛……”

崭新的乳夹咬合紧密，将王嘉尔胸前最为敏感的地方狠狠碾挤，逼出他克制许久的呻吟。段宜恩听他呼痛，也顾不上别的，连忙把该死的姜饼人收了回来，用手指在那处小心地按摩揉搓。

“你舔舔我嘛……”

王嘉尔本就怕疼，与段宜恩独处时更是毫不掩饰自己的委屈。软软糯糯的腔调一出来，段宜恩立马低头含住了他挺立的乳尖。无数人意淫过王嘉尔这对看似手感极佳的胸肌，但能真正尝遍个中滋味的，只有段宜恩。他舔吸着右边的，同时还掐揉着另一边，哄得王嘉尔彻底软下身子。

“乖，忍一忍。”

段宜恩见好就收，竟又退开一步去地上翻找，不多时拿着一捆绳子走上前来。

说起捆绑play，他俩也不是没玩过。王嘉尔知道段宜恩的控制欲很强，特别在情事这方面，于是他乐于在床上表现得顺从些。反正段宜恩的活儿很好，花样也多，总能让彼此尽兴。

“怎么是绿色的绳子？”

在配合段宜恩绕绳打结的过程中，王嘉尔找回了些许理智。他听从段宜恩的指令，两腿分得大开，直挺挺地跪在地上。

“因为今天，你是我的圣诞树。”

虽然段宜恩买的是专用绳，但是磨在身上依然粗粝。绳结从两腿之间穿过，自下而上窜起的快感使得王嘉尔紧咬下唇，勃起的阴茎被绑得严严实实，只有涨红的顶端露在外头，难耐地吐着腺液。

捆绑仍在继续。段宜恩捉住他试图自慰的手，将手腕与脚踝固定在一处，这样一来，王嘉尔便不得不挺起上身。刚好有个绳结在他的会阴处，时不时彰显一下存在感，偏偏段宜恩还要在忙活的间隙抚弄他的性器。

“这小树苗真漂亮。”

“你他妈才是小树苗……嗯……好舒服……”

王嘉尔抬着腰肢，试图将下体更多地触碰段宜恩的手掌。

敏感至极的龟头逃不过指腹的揉按，中间细小的马眼被圆润的指甲刮扫，终于被人哄骗着扩张些许。而段宜恩等的就是这个时机，他不知从哪儿找出一根极细的小棍，直截了当地戳进去一段。

“别……呜呜……会坏的……”

“所以你更要乖一点，我不想伤到你。”

段宜恩按着他腿根，一点一点仔细地往里推进，同时还要时刻关注王嘉尔的反应。别看性器上层层叠叠的都是绳子，但只是为了让它紧贴小腹，绑得并不紧绷，丝毫不妨碍细棒的插入。

“不要这个……我会乖……”

王嘉尔这时已经快被欺负哭了，段宜恩很少对他做这种事情，基本只要他哑着嗓子服软就能逃过。不过这一次不同，段宜恩完全没有饶过他的意思，虽然神情温柔和缓，可手上动作不停，坚定地将整根细棒都送了进去。

“有星星灯的圣诞树才漂亮，是不是？”

王嘉尔低头一看，只见自己的顶端涨红，有颗金色的五角星牢牢地插在那里。这天杀的马眼棒还有个开关，段宜恩若无其事地将其打开，在星星亮起的瞬间，细小的嗡嗡声立刻响起。

“唔……”

做完这些之后，段宜恩果断撤回了双手，再次专注于捆绑这件事。段宜恩用暗绿色的绳头不断轻蹭粉嫩的乳尖，在王嘉尔张嘴哼哼的同时吻住了他的唇。其实不仅王嘉尔忍得难受，段宜恩也硬得发疼，他用最快的速度绑好了剩下的部分，随后退开一步，拿起之前放在地上的手机。

“咔嚓——”

快门的声音响起，吓得王嘉尔浑身一颤。

“段宜恩！删掉！”

这人胆子肥了，竟然还敢拍如此不堪的艳照。王嘉尔被绑得无法动弹，见段宜恩举着手机靠近，慌乱地想要躲开镜头。他刚把脸侧过去，就听到段宜恩正在解皮带，随后便是衣料滑落的窸窸窣窣。滚烫的物什贴上他的脸颊，以一种难以言说的频率鼓动着，王嘉尔被人扣着后脑勺，任由对方在自己脸上留下黏腻的体液。

王嘉尔双眼紧闭，抗拒的力道却是逐渐小了，最终顺着段宜恩的引导，将正脸再次转了回来，鼻尖和嘴唇都被性器来回磨蹭。他终是没能守住，伸出舌尖偷偷尝了两口。

“It’s your turn.”

实际上，王嘉尔的口活并不好，舌头动得勤快，但是经常顾不上收紧牙关。不过，尖牙碰到阴茎上的刺痛，与王嘉尔雌伏于身下这件事本身相比，压根不值一提。王嘉尔当然也清楚自己的毛病，这次认认真真地吸着脸颊给段宜恩舔，没让他有半分不适。段宜恩其实早就将刚拍下的照片删除，现在拿着手机只是装作拍摄的样子。王嘉尔为了保持身体重心，不得不将嘴里的东西含得更深，他尽力放松喉咙，在段宜恩捅进时可怜兮兮地抬眼看他。

王嘉尔仰着头，双目含泪，脸颊上沾着暧昧的水渍。这换谁看了都顶不住，段宜恩从他嘴里退了出来，与他一样跪坐在地，赞赏似地亲吻他的侧颈。

“Trust me.”

段宜恩拨弄卡在王嘉尔腿间的绳结，听他带着哭腔的低喘，手指沿着绳子往下摸索，鲜少被人触碰的穴口缩得紧紧的。这个姿势不方便段宜恩帮王嘉尔扩张，他搂着王嘉尔的悬空的腰，让人往自己身上贴。由于四肢都被固定，王嘉尔只能完完全全地倚靠在段宜恩怀里。挺起的胸口刚好送到他嘴边，段宜恩自然不会放过。

“快点……我好难受……”

段宜恩也想快一点，可这事儿讲究的就是耐心，他舔吻着王嘉尔的唇，让他有个途径释放他的难耐。当一根根手指插入后穴的时候，王嘉尔甚至在心里默数，他期盼着段宜恩实实在在地进入自己，即便把自己玩坏也好过现在这样。

扩张总算是告一段落，段宜恩将手指抽出，又扶着王嘉尔稳稳地坐在地上，而他绕了一圈，从背后进入了王嘉尔的体内。

“你太紧了……”

段宜恩被他夹得头皮发麻，咬牙往里面撞，最后还嫌不够深似的，让王嘉尔重心前倾，整个人趴在厚厚的地毯上，他跟过去，重新整根没入。王嘉尔听他说紧，还努力放松自己，这下更是吞进了更多。

“呼……好深……”

不止是身后那根插得深，前边亮闪闪的那颗星星也抵在地上，连带着里头的马眼棒一齐抽送。王嘉尔涨红着脸，口中断断续续地喊着舒服，肉穴更是被操开了，之前扩张时涂进去的润滑液成了挂在穴口的一堆白沫。

在地上还散落着不少没用上的玩具，段宜恩觉得现在这样就很好。王嘉尔的配合度很高，舒服了会喊疼了会撒娇，敞开十足诱人的身体任他鞭笞。

“还想要更爽的吗？”

段宜恩看王嘉尔的眼神已经有些迷茫了，便放缓了节奏，待他回神。王嘉尔的手脚早就被解开了，他撑起自己的身体，主动翻了个身，又抱住了段宜恩。他身上依然缠着不少绳子，倒像是件恰到好处的绳衣，将他的胸腹肌肉勒得更加明显，惹得段宜恩摸了又摸。

“喂饱我。”

“Yes，my Lord.”

段宜恩如他所愿，顶得又深又重。王嘉尔的前端被堵着，他将段宜恩的手拽到自己的阴茎上，他不敢碰那根小棍，只好让人帮他。可段宜恩显然会错了意，捏紧了顶端的星星，触发了及其微弱的电流。

“呜呜……让我射……”

突如其来的刺激让王嘉尔顿时慌了手脚，他积蓄已久的眼泪涌了出来，腿根轻颤着痉挛。段宜恩趁他失神，迅速将马眼棒拔出，同时按着他往自己身上撞。大股浓稠的精液从王嘉尔涨红的性器流出，最终渗进地毯，在上面糊了厚厚一层。

与此同时，段宜恩亲吻着他汗湿的额头，在他体内深处毫无保留地释放。

年末本就行程繁杂，一场尽兴的情事刚好让紧绷的神经舒展，在亲密爱人身边放松入眠。被段宜恩抱出浴室的时候，王嘉尔已然昏昏欲睡，他难得坠入深眠，打着鼻音浓重的小呼噜。黑漆漆的主卧遵照王嘉尔的睡眠习惯，只要不开灯便没有任何光源，段宜恩凭着记忆将他送进被窝，自己再退出房间去整理散落一地的情趣用品，以及那张染了精斑的地毯。

半个小时后，段宜恩也钻进被窝，动作很轻，没有吵醒王嘉尔。似乎是感觉到身边熟悉的热源，他慢慢挪到了段宜恩这边，被段宜恩圈住腰，紧紧地搂在怀中。

“在你把自己交与我的那刻，我已决定要让你幸福。”

**Author's Note:**

> 构思这篇的时候，没想到宜嘉送给大家的圣诞礼物真的是幸福和圣诞树，我又押中了。  
> 谢谢大家看到这里，圣诞节已经过去，我给大家拜个早年吧（嘻嘻）


End file.
